


Blue Dahlia

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cheating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Galra dicks, Humilation, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) feels dirty, Knotting, Lotor is in rut, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn that somehow had a plot, Rut, Set during season 3, Smut, Unwilling sex, mention of underage sex (not seen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: For most Galra, ruts aren't too much of a bother. Find a partner, and fuck your rut out on them. Except, Lotor is Lotor and nothing is that simple when the Galran Prince is concerned.





	Blue Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF THE TAGS BEFORE YOU START READING THIS.

“It’s amazing seeing you so helpless Red Paladin.” I can’t help but growl as Lotor talks. I couldn’t believe I had been so reckless that I had gotten captured and now Lotor had my hands handcuffed above my head. I was knelt with my legs splayed and every time Lotor’s eyes ran over my body they lingered at my crotch. I hated being on display like this. Especially for someone other than Lance.

“Go to hell Lotor!” I snap before I feel a kick to my stomach that leaves me reeling. He had stripped the outer layer of my armour off leaving me in the black undersuit. I’m sure he was enjoying himself seeing every inch of my body that the skin-tight suit revealed. The bastard. I feel myself growl the instance that Lotor kneels in front of me. I didn’t know what he wanted but I wasn’t going to be compliant like he wanted me to be. That much I was sure of.

“Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to a Prince?” He asked as he grabs my jaw tight. His bright yellow eyes staring deep into mine. They were unnatural but nonetheless I can’t pull myself away from them. I just had to keep staring at them. Something about them just had this pull.

“You’re not my Prince !” I spit at him and I feel his claws dig into my jaw as his grip tightens. Any tighter and he was going to break my skin. Not that I think that would stop him. He seems offended that I even dared to speak out against him. I think my blood being spilled is the least of his worries.

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong. You’re half Galran, that means you fall under my rule.” He seems smug. His face is inches away from my own, his eyes focused on mine. He wasn’t about to back down, and neither was I.

_I had to keep fighting._

I had to keep fighting for Lance. I had promised him that I wouldn’t be reckless enough to get captured on my solo mission and I intended to get back home to him. No matter what I had to do to get back to him. I would cross to the ends of space to get back to Lance. And if that meant killing Lotor to escape; _I would_.

“Go. To. Hell.” I spit each word, trying to make the venom clear with each word. I didn’t want to be ruled by _him._ Regardless of the fact I was half Galran, he was not my ruler. I had grown up on Earth and as shady as our governments were, at least I knew they weren’t intentionally trying to kill me so they could take over the world. With Lotor, I had no clue what his final plan was, but I was ninety prevent sure that it involved me being dead at his feet while he told Lance and the rest of team Voltron what he had done.

Lotor doesn’t appreciate the venom in my voice if how his grip tightens is any indication. I feel his claws break my skin and I watch as my blood drips onto the floor. The red liquid bouncing slightly when it hit the floor of the room I was being held in. Within seconds of my blood hitting the floor Lotor releases the grip on my jaw and grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks it, forcing me to look up at him.

“Fine, if that’s your attitude I won’t tell you what to do in order for me to let you go.” I feel my eyes widen at that and I scan Lotor’s face for any sign of a lie or a trap. He couldn’t be that simple. He couldn’t just want to let me go that quickly.  If that was the case then what was the point in capturing me? Had he just wanted to threaten me? Intimidate me?

“You were going to let me go?” My eyes narrow slightly as I watch him. Until I knew his intentions I didn’t want to let my guard down.

“Yes, I’m sure you want to go back to the Blue Paladin. My sources say the pair of you have gotten very close.” Lotor’s voice softens at the mention of Lance and I feel myself tense. I didn’t want to hear Lotor talk about Lance. I immediately begin to try and pull away, ready to fight Lotor for bringing up Lance in the first place. “It appears that my intel was correct.” Upon hearing that a growl rises in my throat. Just what did his plan have to do with Lance?

“What the quiznak is that supposed to mean?”

“The stolen kisses on the battlefront, the way you both protect each other when you fight. My eyes and ears are everywhere and they’ve told me just how close the pair of you are.” “I’m sure you would do anything to be back by his side, wouldn’t you?” I watch the Galra prince as he talks and I feel my heart sinking the more he talks. He really had been watching the pair of us closely. I didn’t like that one little bit.

“I would.”

“I guessed that.”

“What… What do I have to do?” I finally ask after a few minutes of mulling over the scenario. I didn’t want to cooperate with Lotor. But I also didn’t want to be away from Lance or the team for too long. They would get worried about me. And if they got worried they would get reckless.

“It’s simple.” I don’t miss the way he smirks after telling me that it was simple. The sinking feeling in my stomach growing more as he lets go of my hair. “Let me use you how I want, no complaining, and I’ll let you go.” He rests back on his heels as he elaborates and maintain eye contact with him this time.

I didn’t like what he was suggesting. The term ‘use me’ was purposefully vague. I didn’t know whether he was going to use me against the team or to simply make me clean the ship like a servant. I didn’t know what he meant and it made me worry a bit. Mainly because I had a feeling the alternative was death. I didn’t want to die, but I also didn’t want to be used as a pawn.

“Use me how?” The question falls from my lips before I even take into consideration whether Lotor would consider it as me consenting to be used however he wanted. I was just determined to get back to Lance as quick as possible. I would be taking whatever Lotor wanted to use me for, because of the Blue Paladin. I just had to remember that. Remember that and I would stay sane, not matter what Lotor threw at me.

“Wouldn’t you like to know dear.” He purrs at me before tilting my head up by my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. “Galrans have a heat much like some of your Earth animals, but the more dominant ones of us have ruts instead. And I want you to help relieve me of my rut.” Lotor explains with such a calm voice, as though this was the most natural thing that we could be discussing in our current situation. Although, knowing the Galra, it probably was the most natural thing to be discussing.

I must admit knowing that Galrans have a heat is something that doesn’t surprise me. After all many of the Mamora operatives we had encountered had all had vague cat-like features. So, to think that they experienced heats wasn’t too far out of the realm of possibility.

While it may seem possible, it didn’t explain why Lotor needed me. Surely, ruts were different from heats. Besides, from our recent battles with the Galran Prince I knew that he had a female crew on this ship. Surely if he just wanted to be relieved of his rut he could just use them. They would probably serve him without any hesitance. Especially when Galrans seem to be loyal to a fault. Victory or death after all.

 “Why me? You have females on your ship.” The question falls from my lips before I can stop myself. I knew it was none of my business but that seemed like the easiest solution to Lotor’s problem of rut. He wouldn’t have had to kidnap them for one thing.

“I do yes, but they are not here to be subjected to my whims.” Lotor explains as he drops my chin, his hand beginning to trail down my chest. I feel myself shiver at the contact between us and the chain on the handcuff rattles above me. I hated being posed like this. “You on the other hand, are here solely to pleasure me. It’s why I captured you.” His finger begins to lightly trace the curve of my collarbone under the skin-tight suit I was wearing. The Galran Prince leans in as he keeps tracing the bone until his lips were pressed against my ear. “I want to fuck you into the ground much better than the Blue Paladin ever could.”

  He whispers before pulling himself back to watch me.

“I… I… I can’t…!” No sooner have I spoken when I feel a hard slap to my cheek. The force of it causes my head to move to one side facing Lotor. He wasn’t opposed to roughhousing me then, even if he did want me for something widely inappropriate.

“Well then I’ll capture the Blue Paladin and do it to him in front of you. Or better yet I would use both of you while you watched.”

“You wouldn’t!” I lurch forward as I cry out only for the handcuffs to pull me back. I could feel my wrists and arms beginning to ache from the position that they were in, but I couldn’t give in yet. I needed time to figure out how to escape without letting Lotor use me.

“It’s that or you cooperate and I let you go back to him.” His voice is cold and detached. When he had first mentioned his rut, I had been assuming that his rut had started, but from hearing how cold he was; I was beginning to think that his rut hadn’t started yet. That he had kidnapped me in advance for this.

“You’re being sincere when you say you’ll let me go back?” I say after a few minutes silence for me to gather my thoughts. I didn’t like the idea of Lotor using me, but maybe if I agreed to let him, then he would uncuff me so that I could escape. But in order for that to work I had to make it believable.

“Of course, I am.” He immediately seems offended that I didn’t think he was sincere, but he had to see why. He was our enemy. He had tried to kill us so many times and now he wanted my help. “You have my word that once my rut is over I will let you go back to your team.” I don’t tell him that his word means nothing. I figure that it would just get me another slap. Something I did not want.

I didn’t want to help Lotor but… if I did it, I was doing it for Lance. I was doing it so he wouldn’t have to watch it or have to experience it. I was doing it so I could go back to him. I was doing it so we could be together again. Did that really make me such a horrible person? Lance would understand, right? Lance wouldn’t blame me for doing what I had to do to get back home, would he?

“I’ll do it. But only if you assure me that the Blue Paladin will never know.” I say quietly after a few minutes running through scenarios of Lance discovering what I had done. Not all of his reactions had been good but most of them involved him understanding. I just knew that I had to be the one to tell him. If I wasn’t the one to tell him then it would be much worse. I doubt Lance would forgive me in any of those instances.

Yes, things would be difficult for a while with Lance, but I would be back _home_ with him. I wouldn’t have to worry about this happening again to me. And that was what had pushed me to say yes.

“I will not breathe a word about this to anyone.” Lotor seems honest enough as he lets go of me so he can straighten up. “You’re not exactly my type or up to my standards, but once my rut kicks in I won’t be too fussed.” I watch as he gives me one final look over before he leaves the room, the door shutting behind him as I’m left with my arms chained to the ceiling. I was in for a rough few hours while I waited for Lotor to return.

 

***

 

I don't know how long I was waiting for Lotor to return. I'm not even sure if I slept during that time or if he had simply returned quicker than I had expected. All I know is that I awake to Lotor undoing the chains from the hook in the ceiling so that my arms fall down in front of me. I was still knelt up with my legs spread, clearly, he didn't want me to be free that much.

My arms ached. The muscles tense from being held up for such a prolonged period. He had to have done it to stop me from fighting back. Why else would he leave me tied up like that, if not to stop me from fighting back?

"Is my little kitten ready for his job?" The Galran prince purrs as he kneels in front of me. Even knelt his face is still above mine and I can't help but feel slightly intimidated by it. He carried himself so perfectly that it was hard not to be intimidated.

I bite my lip and shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts as it settles in just what I was about to do. Lance and I hadn't even had sex yet, and here I was given my virginity to the enemy to save my relationship. That wasn't something I wanted, nor was it something that I would have ever thought I would be doing.

_Lance. You **are** doing this for Lance._

I repeat it in my head over and over before I take a deep breath. I look up as Lotor's hand forces my head up to look at him and I shiver.

His eyes look darker than when I last saw him and it worries me a little. Was this what he meant by a 'rut'? His nails dig into my jaw and he pulls them away as I feel my skin break. Did he get off on making me bleed?

"I asked if my kitten was ready. When I ask you a question I expect an answer my little slut." He growls as he gives me a harsh smack across my cheek. I blush a little at being called slut, unsure of why exactly I had enjoyed it, but right now I didn't want to question it. If I questioned any of it I think I would just cry. "So, I'll ask again; is my kitten ready for his job?" He growls before biting my ear hard. I can feel one of his teeth pierce the soft flesh of the lobe and my body shivers.

_I wasn't ready._

"I'm ready Lotor." I mutter before crying out as the taller male grips my hair and yanks my head to the ground. One of his hands finds my ass and immediately after groping it, he lays a harsh smack to the soft flesh, as though he was punishing me for something.

"Louder my slut. Call me master." He growls before smacking my ass once again. I yelp at the smack before moving forward as my hips rock. Something that earns me another harsh smack. "I see that the Blue Paladin hasn't trained you very well."

My eyes fly wide open at that. Lotor thinks Lance and I had...? Is that why he was being so rough with me? I had just thought that's how he was during sex. How Galrans were.

"Lance... and I we... we uh haven't done anything yet." I whisper as my voice cracks. We certainly hadn't done anything but make out in almost every room in the Castle of Lions.

"Really? Oh, in that case I'll make you into an obedient little slut for your precious Blue Paladin." He purrs as he pulls me up again by my hair, looking into my eyes as he talks this time. "I'm sure he'll enjoy fucking you once I've gotten you trained."

"Lance... Lance wants me to fuck him." I whisper, dumbfounded at Lotor's words. He was not going to train me for Lance. That wasn't what I had agreed to at all. I had agreed to let him us me. That was it.

"Oh, he does? After I've fucked you open he won't want to do anything but stick that pretty cock in your slutty fuck hole." Lotor growls before standing in front of me. Getting the feeling that the conversation was officially closed for debate now. I go to look away only for him to grip my hair and keep me focused on his dick. "Focus on me slut." He growls as he uses his free hand to strip the lower part of his armour off.

Once the Prince's armour is off I feel myself shift uncomfortably. There in front of me was Lotor's hard cock. It was already leaking precum which I assumed to be partly due to the rut he was going through. It looked fairly similar to my own, except for the fact it was purple like his skin, and there was a bulge at the base. It was definitely a lot thicker than my own.

"You'll tear me apart..." The words fall from my lips before I can even stop myself, although it was true. There was no way that I could take that without ripping. I could barely take my own fingers without feeling like I was going to rip, so the idea of taking his massive cock was fucking terrifying.

"Then you better use that pretty mouth of yours to lube me up or I will tear you apart." He growls as he stepped forward to press the head of his leaking shaft against my closed lips. "Open that mouth or I'll go in dry slut." He snarls after a few minutes of rubbing his tip against my reluctant lips. I could feel how sticky my lips were with precum and I hated it.

I hated how hearing Lotor call me slut turned me on. I hated how this was the only thing I could do to stop him from hurting Lance. I hated feeling my cock twitch every time he spanked my ass, gripped my hair or smacked my face. I hated feeling how my body reacted to his touch. I didn't want it to respond to him. I wanted it to respond to Lance. No one else.

My eyes flick up to the Prince looming over me and with a shaky inhale through my nostrils I try to think of what to do. He was more then likely just going to force his cock into my mouth if I didn't open my mouth willingly and that would be worse. If he did that; he would set the pace for the blowjob that he wanted. He wouldn't care if I gagged or choked on him. He would probably enjoy it. It really was in my best interest to just take him in my mouth of my own free will.

Annoyed by my revelation, I open my mouth as we make eye contact, slowly shifting to take the tip in my mouth. My tongue running over the tip to make sure that Lotor got cleaned up at least a little. At the rate precum was leaking there was no way that I would be able to get him entirely cleaned up. Especially not with the bitter taste of it.

"Good little slut." He purrs as he rocks his hips forward a little, causing my lips to part a little bit more as I was forced to take more of his length. "But you will need to do a lot more to impress me." He adds as he reaches forward to grip my hair. It wasn't a hard grip. It was just hard enough for me to know that he was there. Ready if I messed up.

I close my eyes, opting to break the eye contact. If I didn't have to look at him, I could pretend that I was sucking Lance's dick, even if I knew for a fact that Lance would never treat me like this. At least maybe then, the whole thing would be a little more enjoyable.

I start to bob my head slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of Lotor's tip in my mouth, and the rhythm of his hips as I pretended that it was Lance's cock. Pretending that it was Lance's cock stretching my mouth, and his precum that I was tasting as I shuffled a little closer to Lotor. My mouth opening wider to take more of the thick purple shaft as my head moved faster, my tongue swirling around the underside of his cock as I moved, an action which gains a loud moan from Lotor.

"Just like that slut." He purrs as his grip in my hair tightens. "You like taking my cock like that don't you?" His words affect me a little more than they should do, sending shivers down to my crotch where despite my best efforts, I was getting hard. I hated the fact I was getting hard, but with my hands still tied together there wasn't a great amount I could do to alleviate that feeling.

I groan as Lotor forces me to take his cock deeper, to the point I can feel the tip of his cock trying to slide down my throat. Thankfully, it's unable to get that far due to the bulge at the base of the prince's dick being unable to slip into my mouth.

Letting my mouth relax a little I opt to let Lotor fuck my mouth rather than making a conscious effort to keep sucking. It was a little bit hard to breathe while focusing on keeping the Galran happy. He seems to enjoy being given free rein to fuck my mouth how he wants, if the number of moans tumbling from his lips is any indication. Or the way his cock twitches every time I swirl my tongue around his thick length.

"You better fucking swallow it all." He growls as he bucks his hips hard against my mouth, the bulge staying pressed against my lips as I feel something spill into my mouth.

If I had thought that Lotor's precum tasted bitter, nothing compared to the bitterness of his actual cum. Each time a new rope of the hot liquid hit the back of my throat I wanted to gag. But, I had a feeling that if I did gag he wouldn't take it too kindly. So, I fucking swallow the cum as Lotor pulls out of my mouth.

"Good kitten. You didn't spill any of it." He purred as he kneels in front of me. My eyes flutter open and I am more than a little disappointed to see Lotor instead of Lance. However, that disappointment pales when I see that Lotor is still fucking hard. "You really are a little cum slut." He says before pressing our lips together.

I pull away at that. My body shivering as I shake my head. I couldn't kiss Lotor. I couldn't do it. I didn't care if Lotor got offended by it, I couldn't kiss him. Lotor was not my boyfriend. He wasn't Lance.

_Lance, I'm so fucking sorry._

Lotor, as I had expected, doesn't take too kindly to me breaking the kiss. Seconds later his hand is in my hair dragging me back to his lips, his grip tightening on my hair so that I couldn't move away from him. His lips were rough against mine. _Possessive_. It wasn't like kisses from Lance. This was designed to make me feel like I was a possession.

_And I didn't know why I liked it so much._

I try to pull my chained hands up so I could tug at the suit. I needed some sort of release and it was clear Lotor was only thinking about his own needs right now. However, my hands have only just managed to rip the black under suit off my crotch and stomach when they're grabbed by Lotor.

"Naughty little kitten. Who said you could touch yourself?" He purrs as he stands to reattach the chains back to the ceiling. I frown as I'm restrained yet again before looking away when I see Lotor admiring the flesh that was now exposed. "My my, look what my kitty did." He purrs, a glint of excitement in his eyes. I can't help but hate the fact that I had given him that look of excitement just from partially undressing myself. "I like what you've done, but are you that eager for me to fuck you?"

"No... I just needed a release... please..." I feel ashamed admitting that Lotor's dick had gotten me this hot and bothered. It should be Lance's dick that made me undone like this. Not Lotor's.

"A release you say? And you thought you would get it by being a bad kitty and undressing yourself?" He growls as he pulls the rest of my suit off leaving me in just my boxers for a brief second before he rips them off too.

The minute my body is on show I feel my cheeks flush deep scarlet. Lotor was admiring me. Probably working out where I differed in size and colour to a Galran male or females. If I differed at all that was. I mean Lotor's dick was pretty similar to mine after all. It was just bigger and purple, and with a knot.

When Lotor walks away from me I shift my hips, needing to get comfy once again as I move to stop them from going numb. I really didn't want to have numb legs while he did whatever he planned on doing to me. I knew he intended to fuck me to get rid of his rut, but I didn't know if Galran sex was the same as human sex. And knowing how sadistic Lotor must be to chain me up like this made me wonder if I wanted an idea of how sex would be before it happened.

_Probably not._

Yet, despite all the fears I had, my hips still jolt forward when I feel Lotor's warm hand sliding something cold onto my aching cock.

"There. Now my kitty really can't get a release unless I say so." He purrs as he pulls me closer by my jaw for a kiss once more. I don't fight it this time. I can't bring myself to fight him anymore. This was happening. It was happening regardless of whether I wanted to let it happen. But I was doing it for Lance. I was doing it so Lance didn't have to.

_Lance, I'm fucking sorry._

"Good kitty. You're learning to behave now." Lotor says as he pulls away. I didn't want to behave. But this was a matter of me or Lance. I just had to remember that. All this is for Lance. For his benefit. Not for Lotor. It is for Lance. "Now let’s move you so I can see that pretty little hole of yours." He purrs before he manhandles my body so that I'm on my hands and knees.

I squeak at the sudden movement and I let out a shaky whimper. It doesn't take me long to realise just how he had me positioned. He had me positioned like a bitch in heat.

"I've found this is the best position to work slutty kitties open for my cock." His words confuse me. Was he implying he had already taken another human like this? He couldn't be.

"Found...? Found how?" I ask before I can stop myself. As expected I earn a hard smack to my ass at asking the question but instead of crying out like I had last time, I feel horrified to hear a moan escape my lips instead.

"Yes found." He purred as he kissed the tender spot he had just spanked. It sends a shiver up my spine and I feel my cock twitch around its restraint. "The previous Black Paladin. Shiro isn't it?" He asks and I hear him walking away from me.

"What did you do to Shiro?!" I shout before crying out in pleasure at yet another spank to the abused flesh. He really didn't hold back with his smacks.

"What didn't I do to him?" He purrs before his nails bite into the flesh of my hips. Moving them up so that my ass was further in the air than it needed to be. "Does my kitten want specifics? Cause he needs to tell his _Master_ that's what he wants." I did not want to call him master. But I needed to know what he had done to Shiro.

"Yes Master. I want specifics."

_I hate myself._

"Well, Shiro wasn't as willing as you were to get fucked. And I didn't have any way to manipulate him the way I do with you. So, I took what I wanted from him after every gladiator match that he won." Lotor purrs as he loosens his grip on my hips. His fingers trailing round to rest on my ass as he drags his nail over the tender flesh. A whine escapes me at the teasing, although it quickly turns into a moan as Lotor pushes his finger into my ass. My hips rock desperately against the foreign feeling and I try not to moan. "The first time I didn't even fuck him. I just made him suck my cock like you did while I fingered his slutty ass open. He moaned like a bitch in heat." He purrs as his finger moved slowly, as though exploring my ass. A feeling that, as much as I hated to admit, felt good. But there was no way that Shiro caved as quickly as I have. Not with how painful Shiro had told me those gladiator matches had been.

"Shiro would never-!" My exclamation is cut off by a moan as Lotor spanks my ass hard.

"Do not interrupt my kitten." He growls, a sound that travels straight down to my cock with a desperate need for attention. "He did moan like a bitch in heat. He begged for my cock. He called me master without hesitation. And yet, I still made him wait for my cock." Lotor gropes my ass as he slips a second finger inside me.

I hate myself as I moan again. I knew he had to be lying about Shiro. Shiro would never be broken that quickly. He was strong willed. He wouldn't bow to Lotor's advances. My hips rock a little faster and I freeze when I hear Lotor chuckle.

"Eager little slut, aren't you? Bouncing on my fingers like that. I wonder if all Paladins are like this." He muses as his fingers speed up, an action that has me pressing my face against the floor in an attempt to muffle the moans. "If my father had known all it took to defeat you was a few fingers in this tight hole, Voltron never would have been a problem. I must try it out on the others some time."

"No! We're not that easy to defeat!" I shout as I squirm under the fingers moving rapidly in and out of my ass.

"The Black Paladin I know would crumble and behave immediately if he saw me again." Lotor continues as though I hadn't even spoken, something that worries me. Had he simply given up on listening to me protest? "The Yellow Paladin seems strong, but I reckon he would crumble the minute I stroked his cock. He would probably enjoy the attention for a change." He says as he slips his third finger into my ass at the same rapid pace. It was no longer hurting. It was beginning to feel pleasurable.

_I don't want this._

"The Pink Paladin of yours. I know she will love my cock inside her. Father told me about Altean women. All they need to get in line is a good fuck." He says almost knowingly, his fingers almost brushing my prostate with each thrust. It felt really nice and yet, hearing him talk about Allura in such a derogatory way made the feeling bittersweet. "The Green Paladin... well she seems a bit young for me." He starts before his other hand reaches around my cock, now dripping precum from the attention that my ass was getting. "What's this kitten? Are you getting hard from the idea of your master fucking your team members?" He purrs and I shiver.

"That's not it at all!" I shout and he pulls his hand from my cock to spank me hard. It was hard enough that I yelp at the impact, my ass feeling like it was on fire at the contact.

"Oh, I think it is." He growls before slipping the fourth finger inside me, a moan escaping my lips at the feeling of being stretched that far. "Now where was I...? Oh yes. The Green Paladin. Even though she's so young, it's the best time train them into being little whores like you kitten. I bet she'll take my dick and knot without complaining. Just like the Black Paladin did, and just like you will." I feel a shiver run down my body at the thought of Lotor making Pidge take his dick. I didn't want that to happen. But I couldn't fight back. Not while chained up. I couldn't do anything. "And finally, the Blue Paladin." He says with a laugh as I moan from his fingers hitting my prostate.

"No! You promised that you wouldn't hurt Lance!" I cry out as my body shivers from the stimulation of his fingers.

"I did, didn't I kitten?" He purrs before kissing the base of my spine as his fingers drive into that spot over and over. "You also agreed to let me do anything to you that I needed to, and yet you continue to fight me along the way. So, behave or I will touch him however I want to." His growl shakes me to the core of my being. He wasn't kidding. He really would do that. "Do you understand kitten?"

"Yes Master."

"Your precious Blue Paladin probably makes such nice moans as he gets fingered like this doesn't he?" He teases as he starts to pump my cock at the same speed his fingers are moving in and out of me. My breathing catches at the attention and at the image of Lance bent over taking my fingers like this. "Even if he never moans like that for your fingers kitten, I'll make sure that he moans loud enough for you to hear."

I hate this. I hate it so much. I hate how Lotor's attention and words make me need to cum badly. I hate how to cum, I would have to beg him seeing as he put a fucking restraint around my cock.

"Master..." I say quietly, my voice trembling as Lotor continues the assault with his fingers.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that kitten. Speak up."

_I fucking hate him._

"Master." I say louder as I keep my hatred for him inside me. I could take it out on him at a time that I wasn't restrained. "I... I need to cum." His fingers seem to speed up at that, Lotor was making them twist and turn inside me now that he knew I needed to cum.

"Oh, my kitten needs to cum? Then he shouldn't have been so naughty before and stripped himself." He growls as he pulls his fingers out of my ass painfully slow. I can't help but whine as he pulls them out.

  1. _Fucking. Hate. Him._



"Please... please let me cum master." I beg as my hips rock back in search of Lotor's fingers. An action that I fucking hate myself for doing.

"The only time I am going to let you cum is while you take my knot you fucking slut." Lotor growls as he bends over my body to bite my ear. "So, spread those fucking legs and let me give you what you want. Or I'll do what I did to the _Champion."_ He adds before he bites my ear hard.

I dislike the moan that escapes from my lips at his growls. I didn't want to be a little slut for him. I didn't want to spread my legs, but even as I think that, my legs are spreading for him. His cock rubbing against my now spread hole. I brace myself from him to thrust in without warning except, it never seems to happen.

"See, I told you that you were a slutty kitty." Lotor's words make me shiver and I let out at a low moan. I hated him and I definitely hated myself for acting this way. "Now get ready for my cock." He growls before he presses his hips against my ass.

That's when I feel it. The thick head of Lotor's dick pushing very fucking slowly into my tight ass. It hurts at first. Well, at least until the head is pushed all the way inside. Then I start to relax. It felt very different to his fingers stretching me, and I could feel every time his cock twitched inside me. I let out a pant and let my head hang down. I don't know if I could take all of his cock if just the tip affected me this much.

"Good kitty. You took the head of my cock. Are you ready for the rest of it?" He purrs as he kisses my shoulder, the gentle action out of place for him.

"No Master. You're stretching me too much." I admit quietly as a pained gasp escapes my lips as I involuntarily tense around his cock.

"Too bad." Lotor growls and before I can register what's happening I feel the rest of Lotor's length slam deep inside my ass. I can feel the knot against the rim of my ass as he keeps fucking into me hard. His thrusts hard against my ass as I hear moans tumble from my lips. The sound of my moans sound so foreign to me as they echo in the dark room. "You like this don't you, you little slut." He growls in my ear, his thrusts never slowing down as he pounds into my prostate.

I didn't like this. I knew this should be something that I did with Lance, with him under me, and it should be a loving affair. But, with Lotor, it was rough and unloving. This was something that was done out of a need for dominance. _It was done out of necessity._ So, I didn't like this. But I knew saying that would make this worse. If I pretended that I liked this, I could potentially get this over and done with quicker.

"Yes Master." My voice cracks as little twinges of pleasure start to break through the rough pain of his thrusts. It was starting to feel good once again and honestly that fucking scared me. I had only wanted to pretend that it felt good. Not have it _actually feel good._

"See, I told you that you would my little slut." He purrs as he reaches down to curl his fingers around my aching cock. It was rather desperate for attention to so when Lotor's fingers wrapped around it, I moan and rock my hips back against him. Moans flowing more rapidly as I rock back meeting his rhythm. "Oh, if only your precious boyfriend could see you now." He growls and I let out a low whimper.

If Lance could see me I would cry. I never want him to see me like this. Lance deserved so much better than seeing me like this.

"Seeing his boyfriend act like a slut. Taking the enemy's cock. I bet he would get off to seeing you used like this. Especially when I can feel how much you're enjoying it." Lotor's words keep sending shivers down my spine. His words causing me to rock back more and more eagerly as he degrades me. "You're nothing but a slutty fuck hole for me to use."

"Can I cum! Please Master!" I cry out at the last derogatory growl. I was painfully aware that I was submitting to him by begging him to let me cum. But there was no other way I was going to be able to cum.

"I said you could cum if you take my knot you little slut. Not before." He growls as he thrusts harder and I cry out as I feel something large push into me and stretch me even further. "Going to breed you my little whore." He groans as his thrusts slow down.

"B... Breed me?" The words baffle me. He couldn't breed me, for one thing I wasn't female. Unless... Unless Galran's laid eggs in their partner. And even then, I would like to think that would be something that Lotor would have told me about before he started. He had told me about the knot after all.

"Yes, I'm going to fill my little slut up with my cum, regardless of whether he can get pregnant or not." He growls as he moved his face closer to my shoulder. His thrusts growing slower but deeper as he kisses my shoulder.

My thoughts are hazy as I try to register what was happening. I needed to get a clear grip on what was happening but that was very hard to do when every thrust of Lotor's was pounding my prostate and making my legs tremble. But throughout that haze one thing becomes clear. The quicker Lotor orgasms, the quicker I can.

"Please... please fill me up..." I moan as my hips rock back against his. The words seem to ignite a spark within Lotor as he shifts so he can bite my shoulder. I scream out at the bite as my body trembles and then I feel the heat beginning to pool in my ass, as Lotor empties himself into me.

"Now, when the Blue Paladin sees you he'll see you as my little slut." He purrs as he lifts his head from my shoulder. I can feel blood dripping off my shoulder onto the floor and that thought fucking terrifies me. Lotor had marked me as his own. And honestly the fact I knew Lance would see it makes me worried. I don't think he'll believe me when I told him how much I had tried to fight if he saw this.

_I'm sorry Lance._

"Now, I believe I said you can cum." He purrs as he reaches down to undo the cock ring and I feel my arms give way. Lotor's hand had barely moved away from my cock as I climaxed instantly. I hear him tut and while I would normally care about the fact I had cum in less than ten seconds, the relief I feel as my cum pools onto the floor in front of me is far too good to argue with.  "Looks like you really needed to cum." He purrs before kissing the painful bite mark he had left behind.

"I... I did Master..." I decide to keep up my obedient act up while he was still inside me. The minute he left me would be when I got my act together and fought back. I had to do it for Lance.

"Good kitten, coming for your master." He adds as a soft whisper in my ear. For some reason the praise sending a warm feeling over my entire body. I really didn't understand it but, now the pleasure had stopped I could feel just how much cum Lotor was pumping me full of, as well as just how painful it had been taking his cock. He had stretched me so much and honestly, I wanted him out of me so that I could recover. "You're going to go back to Voltron like a true slut. I'll make sure of it when my knot goes down." He growls and the threat makes me shiver. The degradation was going to continue even after I had left his clutches.

"When... when the knot goes down?" I ask quietly as I try to pull away, only to feel the knot make that very difficult for me. I cry out as Lotor pins me down harshly.

"Do not make me do what I did to the Champion when he pulled away from my knot." He growls as his nails dig into my hips hard enough to make me bleed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Your precious leader is missing an arm right kitten? I cut it off when he pulled off my knot early. I can and will do the same to you." His voice makes me angry. But there wasn't much I could do. It just meant that I would have to take my anger out on him when we next met on the battlefield. "Except for you, that witch won't be around to replace your arm." Lotor's tone darkens as he says that. I don't question it. I was too scared of losing my arm to do or say anything.

"How long until it goes down?" I mumble as his grip on my hips start to loosen so that he can run his nail down my spine.

"About ten minutes. I suggest you get some rest. We'll be dropping you back to your team shortly after." He says as he starts to kiss down my back were his nails had been. I nod obediently knowing that it was nearly over and I close my eyes. Lotor didn't seem to want to hurt me as long as I behaved. And closing my eyes for the next ten minutes wouldn't be too bad, if anything it would mean I could work out how to tell Lance what the hell had just happened to me. As well as how sorry I was for what had just happened.

 

***

 

I didn't remember falling asleep on Lotor's ship. I remember having him pull out of my ass and then my memory gets a little fuzzy. Yet, here I was. Naked and covered in bruises and cum in the cockpit of the Black Lion. Lotor apparently hadn't given me my suit back. Not that I minded. Most of the armour pieces that had the communication systems in them had been crushed as they had been taken off me.

The only problem that left me with was deciding whether I tried to get in contact with someone from the team to help me, or whether I just wandered through the castle naked to get to my room.

Both were bad options.

Sighing to myself I pull myself shakily towards the console of Black and start to boot up the Lion. I feel disgraced as some of Lotor's cum leaks from my hole and I let out a quiet whimper. A whimper that doesn't go unnoticed by Black as she tries to reassure me that I was okay. That I was safe now.

"I'm... I'm not." I whisper as I sit on the pilot’s chair. I remind myself to clean Black once I had showered. "I have to tell Lance what happened Black. He needs to know."

Honestly, the thought of telling Lance what had happened terrified me. There was so many aspects of it that could go wrong. He could reject me. He could tell me that he no longer wanted to be my boyfriend because of what had happened. He could break my heart after I had worked so hard to let him in to that.

_You're spiralling my paladin. The Blue Paladin will still love you regardless of what has happened._

 

Black's voice is soothing and I know she's right. Black was always right about stuff like this. I think part of it must come from having to reassure Shiro when he was her pilot. Especially as I knew for a fact that Red would tell me I was being foolish in no uncertain terms.

 

_She would yes. But that's not the point. Do you want me to alert Lance to your return?_

 

I ponder the question for far too long. As far as Lance knew I had simply gone out looking for Shiro, but I had a feeling that telling him what had happened would bring several questions that I didn't want to be asked. I had a feeling that Lance would assume I had been fucked by Shiro from my appearance and that wasn't what I wanted at all. But then again, I really didn't want to walk through the Castle of Lions looking like a well fucked toy.

"Please do." I say quietly as I move to get comfortable in my seat. "Tell him to bring me some clothes and a blanket." I add quietly as I close my eyes.

 

_Will do my Paladin._

 

I awaken what feels like about ten minutes later to Lance's horrified gasp and a blanket being flung at me. I mumble incoherently as I straighten up in the seat to look at him. I was aware of just how much of my skin was marked with Lotor's touch now that Lance was staring at me.

"Lance... I..." I start before seeing how stone faced he looked. Oh, I was definitely in trouble.

"You said you were going looking for Shiro. Why have you got no suit on and why do you look like you've just been fucked?" I don't miss the accusatory tone in his voice as I scramble to cover myself with the blanket he had thrown on me.

"I did go looking for Shiro. I just happened to run into Lotor along the way." I say quietly. My throat is hoarse from Lotor's treatment and I know for a fact that it doesn't help my case. I'm struggling to find the words to articulate what happened as Lance cuts me off. His anger a little more prevalent than my own emotions at the minute.

"And you decided to just get fucked by him? Keith for one thing he's the enemy and for another I am your boyfriend!" He's shaking now. I did this to him. I did this by not knowing how to tell him.

_I am so sorry Lance._

"I didn't decide to get fucked by him Lance. I didn't want to get fucked by him." I say, realising seconds too late that I had said the wrong thing.

"But you did get fucked by him is what you're telling me?" Lance folds his arms at his question. His blue eyes dark with anger as he stares me down. "I knew you were bad with other people but I thought you knew what a relationship meant." He snaps and I feel my heart beginning to break.  The fact Lance thought that I would so easily turn my back on this relationship hurt. It hurt far worse than anything Lotor could have done to me.

"Yes, but it's not what you think it is!" I yell, annoyed that Lance isn't giving me chance to tell him the truth. "I didn't ask for this to happen! I would never do that to you! I love you Lance." I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I just needed to explain what had happened to Lance. Then he would understand. Then he would see that it wasn't my fault.

"Then enlighten me. Tell me what happened." He snarls it as he leans against the console for Black. It hurts that he didn't acknowledge the fact that I loved him but I understood how he must be feeling at the minute. I wouldn't be feeling particularly great if this had happened to Lance.

And it had nearly happened to Lance. It would have happened to Lance if I had refused to let Lotor do this to me. I hadn’t wanted that to happen.

_This was my fault though_.

"Lotor... He kidnapped me. He chained me up and told me that he needed me for something." I say softly. "He told me he was going to fuck me and I really didn't want him to. Hell, I tried to fight him Lance, even while chained up."

"If you tried to fight him that doesn't explain the bruises on your skin. Or that bite mark. My fingers fly up to my shoulder as he mentions the bite mark and when I run my fingers over it I hiss at the pain.

"No, it doesn't... He... he threatened me with you Lance. He threatened to fuck you if I didn't submit. And I agreed! I didn't want to see him fuck you. I didn't want that to happen at all!" My voice waivers as it reaches that high pitch once again. His face doesn't seem to change even as I tell him why I had agreed to it, but I hoped Lance would change his mind soon. He had to know that I didn't mean to hurt him like this.

"You expect me to believe that _Lotor_ conveniently came out of hiding while you just so happened to be looking for Shiro, and you just so happened to get fucked by _Lotor_ who isn't even visible to the ships scanners?" He summarises for me and when I nod; he shakes his head. I bite my lip, what didn't he believe? "Do you think I'm an idiot Keith?"

"I don't think you're an idiot Lance. That's why I'm telling you the truth." I can't believe that that Lance thought that I would lie about something like this. That would be a terrible thing for me to do. I love Lance. I never want to hurt him. I want to protect him.

"Then why tell me a story that's so clearly fake?!" He shouts and I can feel my heart pounding more and more. He really thought I was lying about this. He had made his mind up just from seeing me like this.

"It's not fake though Lance! That's what happened!" I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes, threatening to spill. Why couldn’t he just believe me? Why did he have to think I was lying?

_Lance. Please believe me._

"Of course, you say that it's true but the only person that could vouch for you is Lotor, who I don't trust." He says it so bluntly and my mind starts to race. Is this truly the end for me and Lance? Everything he was saying seems so final. It couldn't be the end.

_I don’t want it to be the end._

"Lance please, I'm telling you the truth!" I shout as I stand up to look at him. My legs still ache from being forced how Lotor had wanted them for such a long period. I look down at my wrists and bite my lip seeing the bruised flesh from the restraints Lotor had used. "Would I have my wrists and legs marked from being bound if I had had casual sex with him?"

"Keith you're into knives, I'm sure you would like the idea of bondage, and want to try it at least once." He says it so casually and I refrain from stomping my feet like a little kid.

I don't get why Lance thinks that it would be so easy for me to throw away everything that we have. I didn't want to leave him. He was the first person I had ever felt this way for. I loved him. I loved him so damn much and he was claiming that I didn't feel that way for him just because believed that I was lying about Lotor kidnapping me.

_Unless it was about something more than that._

"Why do you think I'm lying?" I ask quietly. My eyesight focused firmly on the floor. I needed to know the answer but I didn't think that I could look at him while he told me just why he thought that. I hear Lance sigh and I look up a little.

"I've seen the way you and Shiro look at each other, okay? Everyone has. Do you realise how embarrassing it is to have people assume that you're with him, not me?" I notice how he clenches his fists by his side and I shift uncomfortably. That's what this was about? Mine and Shiro's relationship?

"But I don't love Shiro. I love you."

"It doesn't look that way. It looks like you're in love with him."

"Lance. I love you. I love the way you've stuck to your skincare routine even though we're not on Earth anymore. I love your terrible jokes. I love how you look when you wake up in a morning. I love your freckles. I love rolling over in the middle of the night and feeling you next to me. I love the fact that we're our own little family, even if it is just the two of us. I love you and I love every single aspect of you, Lance McClain." My voice cracks and waivers as I talk, my eyes blurry with tears as I focus on Lance. I needed to tell him this. Maybe it would make him see sense, and help him know that I was telling the truth.

“Then you should have thought of that before fucked the enemy Keith! You can’t stand here and tell me you love me when you’re still fucking dripping his cum!” He snaps and it’s then that I feel the dam break. I can’t hold back the tears anymore. He didn’t believe me. He thought I had a choice in the matter and I really hadn’t had a choice.

“I didn’t have a fucking choice!” I near scream back at him, my nails biting into my palms as I look him dead in the eyes, ignoring the tears streaming down my face. “You don’t know what it was like do you?” My voice drops to a growl and I see Lance flinch slightly.

“Keith…”

“No. Don’t do that. He tied me up Lance. He told me that I either did as he asked or he would do it to you. I let him fucking take my virginity so that he wouldn’t take yours okay?!” I snap as I wrap the blanket around myself tight. “I let him do it so that you wouldn’t get hurt. I see now that it was a mistake if my own boyfriend doesn’t believe me and doesn’t love me anymore because of it.” I add as I start walking away from him so that I could leave Black.

I needed to be alone right now. I needed a bath or a shower. Just something to get the feeling of his touch off my skin. It needed to be gone. Maybe once it was gone then I could start to feel better again. And to think that I had thought that Lance would have understood. I had thought that he would be hurt but he would understand that I had done it to save him.

_I had been so very wrong._

 I flinch as I walk past Lance and he grabs my wrist to stop me. I pull my hand free and I glare at him. Even though I was mad at him for not believing me, seeing him stare at me with those baby blue eyes reminds me of why I loved him. The instant that that thought crossed my mind I shake my head and break eye contact.

“You can come talk to me when you can talk like a fucking adult. Until then, I don’t want to talk to you,” I say before I set off on my walk to find a shower, tears still falling as I leave my lover behind. The nights would be lonely now, but until these scars began to heal, I really didn’t want to deal with Lance anymore.


End file.
